


six true sentences

by delinquentprincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Anne centered, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: If nothing else, Anne knows these six sentences are true.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	six true sentences

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Musketeers! Its has been my absolute favourite show since I watched it for the first time two years ago and I only now got around to writing fic for it during quarantine.
> 
> Its not entirely plot driven - its basically just a little Anne centered thing with a few headcanons of mine sprinkled in.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

**i. She is the Princess of Spain.**  
Anne remembers when she left Spain. Being told that she must marry their enemy for the sake of her country. She remembers crying the entire carriage ride across Spanish and French borders, saying goodbye to her freedom and precious home. Her golden cross worn usually around her neck, pressed to her lips in prayer. Being only fourteen and married to a complete stranger. Two children expected to rule a country together. She had been bred for this. To be a mother, a wife, a Queen. 

**ii. She is the Queen of France.**  
Anne remembers her transition from Princess to Queen. She was no longer Ana, she was Anne. She spoke French, not Spanish. The constant pressure to produce an heir. The underlying distrust of her own court. She was a Spanish Queen in a French court, and any fault of the King’s was automatically due to her. Anne had no friends, her Spanish ladies in waiting were sent away and replaced by high born French women of her husband’s advisors choosing. Her new ladies in waiting were not loyal to her, whispering behind her back and laughing as Anne struggled to learn French. Even her own husband ignored her. She was utterly alone. Until she met a young Musketeer. He was assisting in escorting her to Notre Dame for Easter mass when she was only nineteen. He had helped her from the carriage, speaking to her in Spanish as he did so. She later learned his name was Aramis.

**iii. She is loved.**  
Anne has her loyal Musketeers; Athos, Porthos, and D’Artagnan. They are there when she calls, ready to defend her in whatever circumstance – she often thinks that they are more loyal to her than to the King. She has Constance, who started out as a recommendation from D’Artagnan for a trustworthy lady in waiting but who quickly turned into her closest confidant and friend. Someone who would take all of Anne’s secrets to her grave. And Anne has Aramis. Aramis, who sneaks her lingering glances whenever they are near one another. Aramis, who is protective to a fault. Aramis, who continuously risks his own life and safety for her. Aramis, who wears Anne’s golden cross around his neck. Aramis, who worshipped her in a convent when she felt like the loneliest woman in all of Paris. Aramis, her deadliest secret. 

**iv. She is a mother.**  
Anne’s son is born with her head of golden curls and his father’s deep brown eyes. He is what Anne would call a miracle sent from Heaven above. After ten years of pressure and ridicule, finally an heir to the French throne. Anne is the mother of the future of France. Her court and subjects no longer look upon her with distrust and disdain. He is Anne’s pride and joy and is doted upon by many courtiers and Anne’s closest friends. Every time the King hold’s her child, Anne’s heart is in her throat.

**v. Her husband is not the father of her child.**  
Anne knows the moment she discovers she’s pregnant. It is no coincidence. Ten years of marriage with her husband and not one pregnancy. One reckless night with Aramis and everything changes. Anne can tell Aramis knows when the King announces the pregnancy to the court. The way his eyes filled with dread as he added up the timelines in his head. She can’t help but to think of how unfair it is. That his face should be full of love and excitement, not fear and worry. She had watched him pull out her golden crucifix and press it to his lips – whether in a silent plea to God or in a signal to her, she may never know. Constance discovered the truth when Anne told her one night in a fit of despair and loneliness. Anne knows when the others find out, months later, when they look at her with pity in their eyes.

**vi. If discovered, many more than just herself would lose their lives.**  
Anne has awoken screaming many nights from nightmares of six beheadings and a tiny coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Come yell with me on Tumblr @harpermiller


End file.
